THING I COULDN'T SAY
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Satu kata yang tak bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Satu kata itu- I will be happy if you read and review this fic. Thanks!


**THING I COULDN'T SAY**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaruSasu

Genre: Romance & hurt/comfort

Rate: T

Warning: AU, OOC abis, typo, abal,tema dipertanyakan, gaje, don't like don't read. No flame please. Flame itu sirik, sirik tanda tak mampu, tak mampu memunculkan kreatifitas diri.

Note: sequel Pada es Krim Cone Bertabur Kembang Gula Merah. Bisa dibaca independent, juga bisa dibaca setelah fic utamanya. Enjoy!

**THING I COULDN'T SAY**

Satu hal yang tak bisa ia katakan seumur hidupnya. Satu kata yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah bisa meluncur dari bibir pucatnya. Kembali tertelan. Satu kata –

-cinta.

Karena itulah sekarang Sasuke memutuskan untuk lari.

Setelah pernikahan Naruto dengan Sakura, Sasuke merasa seolah dirinya telah terhempas pada batuan karang yang tajam. Ia harus lari untuk menghindari gulungan ombak yang mengejarnya. Ia harus lari. Karena jika ia tetap berada di sini, ia akan mati.

Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Seoul. Dia memang lahir di Seoul, namun dia adalah keturunan Jepang murni. Kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya berada di sana. Sejujurnya hanya Naruto-lah yang ia kenal dan yang ia miliki di negeri sakura yang saat ini ia tinggali. Namun dengan keadaan sekarang masih pantaskah ia berharap Naruto bisa menjadi bagian dari dirinya dan hidupnya?

Jawabannya tidak.

Ia telah menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa Naruto memilih Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Bukan dia. Tentu saja, Naruto laki-laki normal. Sedangkan dia? Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah tak normal. Toh semua itu ulah Naruto sendiri yang selalu membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada obyek lain selain mahluk kuning hiperaktif itu. Sasuke tak pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk memperhatikan orang lain. Ia tak pernah punya cukup waktu dan kesempatan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Karena hidupnya seolah berputar pada satu poros, Naruto. Selebihnya hanya embel-embel tak penting.

Tak ada salahnya jika ia menghidar. Ia tidak mau menabur angin karena ia tidak ingin memetik badai. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia, ya sekalipun ia harus terluka.

" Kau serius akan pergi ke Seoul?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyemburkan tehnya di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersedak mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak kesal dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue. " Kenapa tidak sekalian muntah di wajahku, hah?! Kau berlebihan."

" Serius kau akan pergi ke Seoul? Selamanya? Tak kembali ke Jepang lagi?"

" Wae?" Tanya Sasuke dengan logat Korea yang seketika membuat Naruto berkerut tak mengerti sekaligus sebal. Mentang-mentang Sasuke bisa bahasa Korea dan dia tidak seenaknya saja berbicara bahasa Korea padanya.

" Kau bilang apa?"

" Kenapa? Ada masalah jika aku pergi? Kau takut tak ada yang mentraktirmu di akhir pekan?" Tanya Sasuke penuh selidik, ia juga tersenyum mengejek.

" Iie, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku pasti akan kesepian Sasuke."

" Kau seperti anak gadis. Lagipula apa gunanya kau menikahi Sakura? Kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian Naruto." kali ini nada bicara Sasuke merendah pada bagian akhirnya. Lebih terdengar seperti helaan penuh rasa kecewa.

" Itu beda, Sasuke. Kau kan sahabatku." Sergah Naruto cepat.

" Sahabat? Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke Bandara besok jika kau memang benar-benar sahabatku."

" Demo, bukan itu maksudku bodoh. Siapa yang akan ku ajak bertengkar?"

" Cari saja sahabat baru. Lagipula kita masih bisa berkirim e-mail, Dobe."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia sadar, ia tak akan pernah memenangkan adu argumentasi dengan sang Uchiha bungsu ini. " Kau yakin akan meninggalkanku?" terdengar nada sedih di sana.

" Kau pikir ini semua lelucon?"

" Ya, aku tahu, pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah. Mungkin sudah saatnya kau mencari gadis untuk kau nikahi. Ku dengar gadis-gadis disana cantik, mungkin dengan ketampananmu kau bisa memacari artis terkenal sekalipun." Ucap Naruto pelan, Kepalanya tertuduk, tangannya memainkan bibir cangkir teh di hadapannya.

" Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke singkat, ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar kafe saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membalik badannya. Matanya menagkap Naruto tengah menatapnya lekat. Mata safir itu tampak layu dan sendu. Untuk yang pertama kali, Sasuke melihat mata seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang meneteskan air mata.

Tak mau melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu lebih lama, sasuake memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir. Ia sempat merutuki dirinya yang tega membuat orang yang, ya bisa dibilang sangat ia cintai menangis. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini, jika nanti ia tidak mau menjadi orang jahat dan menghancurkan kehidupan sahabat baiknya itu.

Sasuke maraih handel pintu mobil dan membanting tubuhnya duduk di atas jok. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengusap wajahnya. Masih lengket bekas semburan teh tadi.

" Halo, Itachi, besok aku akan pulang ke Seoul, jam sepuluh pagi aku akan sampai. Jemput aku di bandara internasional Seoul." Sebaris kalimat itu terucap kemudian Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Ini sudah menjadi keputusannya, ia akan pergi. Jauh.

Sasuke baru saja selesai merapikan bajunya saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Setelah menutup kopernya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dan mungkin berniat memarahi orang yang mengganggu acara beres-beresnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri canggung di hadapannya. Mata itu sembab dan berair di ujungnya. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak berhambur ke arah Naruto dan menghapus air mata itu.

" Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama lagi? Ini terlalu mengejutkanku. Bahkan seolah aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sahabatku sendiri." Ujar Naruto pelan disertai getaran kecil ditubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menangis.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menjaga martabatnya dan tidak memeluk suami Haruno Sakura itu. " Kau bisa mengucapkannya sekarang."

Dingin. Kalimat itu terdengar begitu dingin di telinga Naruto. Lebih terdengar seperti penolakan kehadirannya di hadapan pemuda raven itu.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, memerah menahan amarahnya yang membuncah setelah kejadian di kafe beberapa jam lalu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar tidak meninju muka Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak pernah meminta aneh-aneh padamu Uchiha Sasuke, aku hanya ingin kau menunda keberangkatanmu hingga lusa atau entahlah kapan. Kau sahabatku! Jangan membuatku seolah tak pernah hadir dan menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu, sialan!" bentak Naruto. Cukup, kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama.

" What the hell do you think who you are?! I have my own life! You have your own life! I don't care! Run your own life without me from this time! Mind your own business!"

Kalimat-kalimat itu menusuk tepat di jantung Naruto. Menyayatnya hingga tak mungkin bisa disembuhkan lagi.

" Tell me, why you must go there?! We don't have any problem!" bentak Naruto mencoba tak mau kalah dalam adu argument ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus manang dan mengalahkan Uchiha keras kepala dan menyebalkan ini.

'karena aku mencintaimu' erang Sasuke dalam hati.

" Itu bukan urusanmu!"

" See, kau tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya padaku. So, I have so many reason to hold you up here, Sasuke!"

" Tak ada yang bisa menahanku untuk pergi. Lagipula, aku bukan tanggung jawabmu kan? Tanggung jawabmu sekarang istrimu. Rasanya sangat konyol jika kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau dan aku satu tubuh!" ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Matanya memicing mengejek Naruto yang saat ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu pergilah. Jangan pernah kembali jika itu maumu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa kan? Aku hanya orang yamg lewat dalam salah satu fase kehidupanmu. Tak lebih. Pergilah." Ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke dapat melihat tetes demi tetes air mata Naruto jatuh di dekat kakinya.

" Na-Naruto..." suara Sasuke terdengar merendah, ia baru sadar, ternyata perkataannya sangat menyakiti sahabat baiknya itu.

" Pergilah, pergi." Ucap Naruto sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang membeku di depan pintu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Erat. Seolah tengah menahan luka yang terkoyak. Ia tak mau sahabat yang entah mengapa begitu ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya pergi. Ia merasa semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, kosong. Seolah tak pernah terganti, sekalipun itu Sakura. Tempat itu terasa kosong sedikit demi sedikit.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Ia tak pernah merasa tidak diterima oleh Sasuke. Karena Sasuke selalu menerimanya apapun yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun kenyataannya. Tak peduli sekalipun Naruto selalu merepotkannya, tapi Sasuke tetap ada. Selalu ada untuk Naruto. Persahabatan mereka halus, namun mengikat. Namun saat ini semua seolah hancur oleh kalimat-kalimat yang telah di ucapkan Sasuke. Kalimat itu seolah menolah kehadirannya. Seolah memberitahu bahwa ia hanya manusia yang tak dianggap oleh Sasuke. Dan ia terluka.

Naruto melepaskannya daripada ia harus menahannya dengan luka. Karena itu yang diinginkan Sasuke.

'aku tak mau mengantarmu ka bandara. Pergilah sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa mencapai bandara tanpa aku. Karena kau tak membutuhkanku.'

Kalimat itu yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh Sasuke saat Naruto menelponnya. Kalimat itu yang ia dengar terakhir kali sebelum ia memutuskan menghantamkan handphone yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia beli ke tembok di sampingnya. Ia marah. Kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu pada sahabatnya? Bodoh!

Sasuke meraih bangkai telepon genggemnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia merangkai kembali benda itu. Coba dia hidupkan sekalipun kecil kemungkinan benda itu masih bisa menyala atau paling tidak berkedip. Senyum Sasuke terkembang begitu ia melihat layar benda itu menyala. Ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya sehingga ia masih bisa sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali menelpon Naruto. Namun yang terdengar hanya nada mail-box dan perintah untuk meninggalkan pesan.

" Naruto, selamat tinggal. Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan air matanya yang perlahan terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Saatnya untuk pergi.

Sasuke memasuki ruang tunggu utama bandara internasional Tokyo. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang berharap sosok Naruto sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Jangan berharap!

Dia sudah menyakiti sahabatnya. Lagipula bukankah itu keinginannya sejak awal? Membuat Naruto jauh darinya agar ia bisa menghapus perasaan itu. Agar ia bisa pergi tanpa harus terikat perasaan pada Naruto.

Pengumuman dari petugas bandara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia harus segera memasuki pesawat dan bersiap meninggalkan Jepang menuju ke tampat kelahirannya, Seoul. Ia tak akan kembali, itu keputusannya. Keputusan yang ia ambil karena rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Karena ia tak mau merebut Naruto dari Sakura.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya berat. Memasuki badan pesawat. Tak sadar jika sosok berambut pirang menangis dalam diam di balik kaca pembatas ruang tunggu, ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang berdiri anggun sembari memeluk erat tubuhnya.

" Sasuke pergi, Sakura. Dia sahabatku, meninggalkanku." Lirih Naruto mendekap erat tubuh istrinya.

" Aku tahu, aku mengerti." Balas Sakura. Ia mengusap punggung Naruto lembut mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan disana.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Namun apa yang Sakura mengerti sangat berbeda dengan presepsi Naruto. Ia sangat mengerti ikatan macam apa yang sesungguhnya terjalin. Perasaan itu, ia sangat mengenalinya.

Dan Sakura sudah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura membujuk Naruto untuk makan seharian ini. Namun, lelaki berparas tampan itu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menelan sebutir nasi sekalipun. Sakura lelah, ia tak sanggup melihat kondisi suaminya yang seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya saat sang Uchiha pergi. Apa mungkin jika ia pergi Naruto juga akan terguncang seperti ini?

" Makanlah, sejak kemarin kau tak makan. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Bujuk Sakura seraya menyodorkan sepiring nasi pada suaminya, namun Naruto tak bergeming. Ia lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela tanpa mau menghiraukan Sakura.

" Sebenarnya dia punya masalah apa? Kenapa tak mau bercerita?"

" Naruto, kuharap kau mau menelan makanan ini. Setelah itu kita harus bicara. Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto meraih sepiring nasi itu dan mengaduk-aduknya enggan. Perlahan suap demi suap masuk ke mulutnya. Tak seberapa lama Naruto menyudahi acara makannya. Ia kembali duduk, menatap jalanan sepi di depan rumahnya.

" Kita harus bicara." Ucap Sakura setelah meletakkan secangkir the di meja kecil samping Naruto.

" Ada apa?"

" Aku ingin kita bercerai." Ucap Sakura tegas.

Seketika mata Naruto membulat. Seolah ada petir yang menyambarnya, ia tercekat.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Pergilah, pergilah pada Sasuke. Aku sudah mengerti semua ini. Jangan pikirkan aku."

" Aku tak mengerti Sakura. Semua apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Dan lagi, kita baru menikah beberapa bulan!" bantah Naruto.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia memejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara. " Kau tahu, kau tak menyadari perasaanmu pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya."

" Perasaan? Perasaan apa?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

" Aku melihat tatapan matamu pada Sasuke sama seperti tatapan matamu padaku."

" Apa kau menuduhku gay? Apa kau menuduhku mencintai Sasuke? Sahabatku sendiri?" Tanya Naruto. kali ini ia mulai emosi.

" Karena memang itu yang bisa ku tangkap selama ini. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi aku bisa melihat itu. Bagaimana kau bergantung pada Sasuke. Bagaimana kau begitu terluka saat ia pergi." Ucap Sakura mantap, jauh dalam hatinya ia menjerit.

" Aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku kan?"

" Karena aku mencintaimu, aku melepaskanmu. Karena kebahagiaanmu ada pada Sasuke. Bukan padaku."

" Tidak! Tidak!" bentak Naruto. Ia bangkit meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di tampatnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang hampir terjatuh. Dia telah mengambil keputusan terberat dalam hidupnya. Melepaskan Naruto demi Naruto. Ya itu, sekalipun itu sulit, tapi ia harus melakukannya. ia tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya. Tapi dia hidup karena Sasuke. Dia hanya seperti mayat hidup saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Apa disana Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Naruto sangat kehilangannya?

Ia merasa bahwa inilah saatnya ia berkorban untuk Naruto. Ia telah merebut apa yang seharusnya dimiliki Sasuke. Bukan karena ia merasa jijik mengetahui bahwa suami yang amat ia cintai mencintai orang lain, terlebih seorang laki-laki. Jika itu membuatnya bahagia, semua itu tak masalah.

" Dengarkan aku." Ucap Sakura begitu ia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Naruto tengah duduk di balkon kamar mereka.

" Ini semua untuk kebaikan kita." Tambahnya.

" Kebaikan yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti Sakura."

" Aku tahu kau mencintai Sasuke lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sekalipun kau membantah. Aku tak masalah jika suamiku mencintai seorang laki-laki. Tak apa Naruto. Selama kau bahagia aku juga akan lebih bahagia."

" Sakura..." kalimat Naruto menggantung.

" Kita tetap bisa berteman. Pergilah, sebelum kita terikat lebih kuat. Sebelum aku mengandung anakmu nantinya. Karena jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

" Sakura – " omongan Naruto terputus saat Sakura menahan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sakura mendekat dan mencium bibir Naruto singkat. Ciuman perpisahan.

" Aku akan sangat senang jika kau menuruti keinginan istrimu yang cantik dan baik ini." Sakura tersenyum paksa.

" Maafkan aku, aku talah membawamu dalam masalah ini. Entahlah, aku merasa semuanya menghilang saat Sasuke pergi. Aku tak bisa mengartikan perasaanku. Aku takut."

" See, kau juga mencintainya kan? Dia lebih dulu memilikimu daripada aku. Dia lebih dulu mengikatmu dalam kehidupannya. Pergilah, kalau perlu susul dia ke Seoul." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto erat seolah mengalirkan keyakinan.

" Maafkan aku."

" Aku mengerti semua itu. Kau harus mencari bahagiamu."

" Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto sebelum mengecup kening Sakura. Hangat.

Sakura menahan diri agar tidak menangis di hadapan Naruto. Ia sudah membuat keputusan, jadi dia harus siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. " Me to."

" Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu." Ucap Naruto.

" Jangan pernah ragu, lakukanlah. Jika itu membuatmu hidup. Aku tak ingin kau seperti ini tanpa Sasuke. Katakan jika kau mencintainya."

" Aku tak bisa, tetap tak bisa." Tolak Naruto.

" Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin."

Ketika Naruto menatap mata Sakura, ia tak pernah melihat pancaran mata setegar itu sebelumnya, dan ia merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat di dunia.

Dua bulan kemudian –

" Udara di sini sama segarnya dengan di Jepang." Ucap seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang baru saja keluar dari bandara. Ia merentangkan tangannya seolah merangkul segala yang ada di hadapannya. Tak lama, ia merogoh telepon genggamnya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Moshi-moshi, Sasuke? Bisa jemput aku di bandara Seoul? Aku sekarang sedang berada di Seoul. Aku tidak mau tersasar." Ucap Naruto setelah itu ia menutup ponselnya.

Sekali lagi ia kembali tersenyum. Matanya terpejam membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Karena Sakura memilih untuk mengalah, memberikan Naruto pada sumber kehidupannya.

" Terimakasih dan maaf untukmu, Sakura."

Di lain tempat, Sasuke hampir menyemburkan air yang ia minum saat mendengar bahwa Naruto sudah ada di Seoul. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Apa mau mengganggu dengan perasaan itu lagi? Mau tak mau ia harus menjemput Naruto jika tak mau Naruto tersesat dan menjadi gelandangan di Seoul. Lagipula, ia merindukannya.

Mobil hitam itu melaju menuju bandara Seoul, menjemput pemuda yang mencuri hati sang pengemudi.

" Sasuke!" teriak Naruto begitu melihat sosok Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhambur kea rah pemuda raven itu. Sasuke yang terkejut mencoba menahan tubuh Naruto yang hendak memeluknya.

" Mana istrimu?"

" Bisa kita beristirahat dulu? Aku lelah."

" Mana istrimu?"

" Pulang dulu."

" Mana istrimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sarat emosi.

" Bisakah kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

Sasuke menarik Naruto menuju kafe bandara.

" Jadi, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tak bersama Sakura?"

" Aku dan dia bercerai." Jawab Naruto singkat membuat Sasuke tersedak kopinya.

" Kau gila?" Sasuke hampir saja berteriak jika ia tidak menjaga imagenya.

" Dia yang memintaku untuk menceraikannya. Karena dia mencintaiku."

Mau tak mau Sasuke mangernyit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia bersyukur bahwa akhirnya Naruto tak lagi terikat dengan Sakura.

" I don't understand."

" mungkin untuk satu alasan ini." Jawab Naruto sembari menyeruput kopinya.

" What?!"

" Sasuke, aku tidak harus menguasai bahasa Korea untuk mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku yakin kau mengerti. Aku butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mengartikannya. Tapi yang aku yakin, kau juga sama." Ucap Naruto pelan disertai senyuman hangat yang selalu Sasuke rindukan.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

" Saranghae.."

Deg!

Sasuke membeku. Apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan seolah menghentikan degup jantunganya. Saranghae. Naruto tantu tahu artinya, begitupun ia. Apa dia sedang mabuk? Apa mungkin ini nyata? Apa mungkin Sakura menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke?

" Kau terkejut? Kuharap tidak. Butuh waktu lama untukku bisa menerima semua ini. Tapi aku yakin, inilah bahagiaku."

" K-kau.." Sasuke tercekat.

" Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum aku mengenal Sakura."

" Naruto..."

" Kau juga kan? Katakan iya, karena jika tidak, kau sama saja membunuhku." Ucap Naruto pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak mau menatap mata Sasuke.

" Tidak! Ini gila, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada sakura?!"

" Bukan aku, tapi dia yang memaksaku untuk menceraikannya. Dia bilang jika hidupku ada padamu, bukan padanya. Kau tahu, butuh waktu lama untukku menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, sahabatku sendiri, seorang laki-laki. Jangan seperti ini sasuke." Kilah Naruto.

" Lalu bagaimana jika Sakura terluka?"

" aku juga takut itu terjadi, but did you ever think that sakura will hurt if she still with me?! I don't want to hurt her!"

" Ini tidak mungkin, Naruto. aku tahu sakura sangat mencintaimu!" bentak Sasuke. Suaranya meninggi.

" I know! Karena itu dia melepaskanku, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Tapi aku lihat dia bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tahu, aku merasa menjadi orang paling jahanam di dunia karena semua ini! Jangan buat aku semakin menderita!"

" Ta-tapi..."

" Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu? Apa kau tak memiliki rasa yang sama sepertiku?" terdengar isakan kecil saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tertunduk semakin dlam. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke maraih wajah Naruto dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap matanya. " Kau tahu, melihat kau memilih Sakura, aku hampir mati."

Kalimat itu mengembangkan senyum Naruto. Semakin merekah hingga menjadi cengiran lebar seperti biasa yang dilihat sasauke. Keduanya tersenyum lalu bangkit dan bergandengan tangan meninggalkankan kafe itu.

" Saranghae." Ucap Naruto hampir berbisik.

" Saranghae.." balas Sasuke sembari tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. Kali ini ia tak ragu untuk mengucapkan kata itu pada Naruto.

" Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi, kan?" Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" Ya, tentu. Tapi aku merasa bersalah pada Sakura."

" Kalau itu sudah pasti, tapi kau tahu, jika kita tetap bertahan seperti itu, semua akan lebih menyakitkan. You know, sejak kau pergi, aku dua hari tak makan waktu itu." Ucap Naruto.

" Really? Pantas saja kau sekarang seperti batang lidi." Ejek Sasuke.

" Kau mengejekku kurus ya?!"

" Kalau merasa ya, syukurlah."

" Sasuke~~" Naruto mencubit pinggang Sasuke cukup keras, membuat pemuda itu mengernyit.

" Oh iya, mau ku traktir kimchi?"

" Mau!"

Kaduanya melangkah meninggalkan kawasan bandara dan memasuki mobil Sasuke. Sesekali terdengar canda diantara mereka berdua. Momen-momen indah itu kembali terulang seperti kaset lama yang diputar bersama alunan music klasik yang menghangatkan jiwa mereka. Berbagi kehidupan. Mereka satu nyawa, namun terpisah dalam dua raga. Keduanya saling melempar senyum bahagia. Karena saat ini sasuke bisa mngucapkan kata itu, kalimat itu. Tanpa takut akan kenyataan yang mengekangnya.

" Aku mencintaimu.." ucap keduanya bersamaan sembari tersenyum lembut.

'Sakura, maaf dan terimakasih'

Dan satu tunas cinta telah merekah, menyerbakkan wangi yang menyejukkan di hati mereka.

End

Thanks for your attention to this little fic, I hop you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a little review. Thank you. Saranghae yo.

=review=


End file.
